wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Rysan
Rysan Seridale is a quiet, constantly-annoyed girl who just wants to be respected and otherwise ignored. Appearance She is rough around the edges, with a dark tan and sun-bleached highlights in her red hair. She is petite, with an athletic build that doesn't suggest raw strength. She is very quick and has a light, nimble touch. She is typically found in an assortment of unmatched leathers. She doesn't seem to pay much attention to her looks, with her messy hair pushed back by a simple headband. When coming into town after a fair bit of traveling, she doesn't even attempt to sort herself out first. Instead, she walks around still smelling and looking like the animals she recently encountered. Hint-- it's unpleasant. Personality ' Rysan is painfully quiet, preferring to casually observe the pettiness that she believes goes on around her. She is steady and full of purpose, rarely rambling or dancing around subjects. She is also brutally honest and usually doesn't even realize it. She might be considered kind, but it's really just plain indifference. She prefers isolation and spends as little time in town as possible. She is very easily annoyed, especially by people who talk to much or about things in which she has very little care. When that comes up, she has a bad habit of just walking off. '''History ' 'Youth ' Rysan lived in an affluent part of town, the oldest of five sisters. Not having a son in the family was a large stress on her father. She watched the once friendly, loving man turn withdrawn, feeling that he had let them all down. As she witnessed sister after sister enter the family, she became very reserved and stayed longer from home. In part, she tried to show her father that he didn't need a son, though she knew it was a silly idea. Knowing her (very pretty) sisters were taking care of her mother and household, she didn't bother pursuing finer trades or wealthy gentleman. 'Past Events ' In her travels she learned how to be even more self-sufficient, something she had already prided herself on. She became very skilled at trapping, skinning, and cooking game and greatly enjoyed the challenges and isolation. Though frequently followed an animal companion of some sort, she isn't a compassionate preserver of life or upholder of animal rights. She just enjoys the company and puts it to good use. She met a very disagreeable man named Rhennic and although she disliked him, it was the first time she'd really kept company with someone for an extended amount of time in many years. She tolerated him-- or at least, that's what she claims. '''Recent Events Rysan has been laying low and minding her own business, avoiding the chaos and drama involved in both the efforts in Outland and the Scourge invasions from Northrend. She recently returned to Silvermoon in a vague attempt at finding anyone she might still be familiar with, though it was ultimately fruitless. The only person she knows who might possibly still be around is Rhennic, and she doesn't even particularly like the man much. Though she'd never admit it, she still keeps an eye out for him. Other Crap ' '''Pets ' 'Greg' A lanky, young wolf who's a bit too clumsy for his own good. She's very fond of him, however, and sometimes even lets him stay in her tent on cold nights. She'd never let herself be caught speaking gently to him, however, and she very often calls him a "stupid mutt." 'Kolbyr' A very agressive, black hawk. He is very quiet and seems to come and go as he pleases. She enjoys watching him hunt and sees much of herself in him. She takes him with her on particularly dangerous treks into the wilderness, knowing he won't run off and try something stupid. '''Trivia She owns a single dress and it stays crammed in the bottom of her pack. When she needs to wear it, often she'll forget to remove her weapons and other armor. She doesn't work for anyone, preferring to do the dirty work herself along with the business side of trading. She rarely ever drinks, and when she does it is in severe moderation. 'Stories ' Coming soon. Category:Horde Category:Horde Hunter Category:Blood Elf Category:2009